All we are
by LeaBlackletter
Summary: After the incident in fifth year in which Snape meets Lupin as a werewolf, Sirius starts having dreams, dreams about The 12 Grimmauld Place; but it looks worn out, abandoned, dark. And about a place he can't escape, where he's living his worst nightmares again and again. The Marauders have broken up, and Frank and Dorcas investigate the matter, and others join them.
1. We are concerned

All We Are  
By LeaBlackletter

Chapter – 1  
We are concerned

"There are cracks in the wall that surrounds you,  
And now you look see through."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story did not undergo any betas. And I could only look so much at this before I started overthinking my decision if I should really post this.

* * *

**Description:** After the incident in fifth year in which Snape meets Lupin as a werewolf, Sirius starts having dreams, dreams about The 12 Grimmauld Place; but it looks worn out, abandoned,_ dark. _And about a place he can't escape, where he's living his worst nightmares again and again. The Marauders have broken up. People who didn't care about him then, are certainly concerned now. Frank and Dorcas investigate the matter, and others join them.

**Point of View(s): **Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom and Lily Evans. (3)

**Parings: **Remus/Sirius (Wolfstar), Frank/Alice and James/Lily. (3)

* * *

**Chapter Description: **Sirius is having weird and horrifying dreams, and apparently attention problems. Dorcas and Frank are on to him, and Frank had never sighed this much as he has in this day. Dorcas is somewhat sneaky. Lily is suspicious of the marauders and will do anything to get down at the matter of things, while being in disbelief over how she is concerned about _Black_. Marlene is sympathetic and does not support direct approaches. The rest of the Marauders are pretending that their third member doesn't exist, and James and Peter fail at pretending. Remus is a pro at it, but that's not necessarily a good thing. Severus is drowning in fury. And Alice sleeps.

And it's all a little more complicated than it looks.

* * *

He, Sirius Black dined at a fine summers da- okay, no. It may be summer, but in no way was the day 'fine'. It was a very _sad_ day when all Sirius Black did with his food was stare at it.

So he stared at his plate of mash potatoes without actually staring at it, Sirius was far gone in his own mind to see or hear anything. It was like he was not there at all.

On a very sad summer's day, as previously mentioned, Sirius sat on the Gryffindor table having breakfast with the company of Dorcas and Frank; as he and The Marauders were not on the friendliest terms (understatement). The last incident obviously still fresh in their mind, Dorcas and Frank for some reason sat with him.

As much as attention Sirius should have been giving into all his efforts to make peace between him and them, he couldn't.

Sirius mentally sighed; he was already separating him from the other Marauders. He felt as if he didn't belong in the group now.

Sirius was confused and uncertain as to why Dorcas and Frank sat with him, but not curious enough to ask them. Especially not when he was already too busy thinking about the… dreams he's been having.

The night after 'The Incident', he had a…dream. Yeah, he had his own set of freaky dreams; that happens when you go playing with a werewolf on a full moon (Not that he doesn't want it), but the dreams… even thinking about them has Sirius shivering.

He was constantly tired and the reason behind why; was the root of all the conflict Sirius has been in recently. Which was bad, because his reason should have been his not-so-relationship between him and them. But it wasn't.

They're just snippets, of walls like The 12 Grimmauld Place; but it looks worn out, abandoned,_ dark_. These memories usually came with the feeling of bitterness, disgust, hope, flicker of happiness and hopelessness, oh so much hopelessness; like he wanted to help, he knew how to help, but he couldn't.

And then there were dreams which had Sirius _almost _screaming. In those dreams he always saw dark stone wall, which was always so dirty, so unkempt, sometime Sirius thinks that there was blood on the wall too. But the scariest was the feeling of hurt, of betrayal; which always stung so deep at Sirius's heart (Sometimes when Sirius was too afraid to sleep he thinks, that he would feel that way if one of The Marauders betrayed him, how the Marauders feel about him now.),

And like a Dementor was nearby, but that was impossible how would he know that feeling when he never saw on in all his life, maybe his imagination was conjuring up the depiction of the feeling of how being near the Dementor felt?

He ignored the part of the brain that says; _but it felt so real._

But with those, there was always the feeling as if he can't escape the place where he's living his worst nightmares again and again _and again anD AGAIN AND AGAIN! AN**D AGAIN! AG—**_

"Sirius" Startled, he almost dropped the spoon he was holding, just his muscle memory was keeping it that way. But he managed just in time to catch it; Quidditch had to count for something right; and that reminded him about James, and that reminded him about the rest of The Marauders, and that reminded him about their currently strained relationship.

'_What relationship?'_ he thought bitterly.

"Sirius." Oh right, someone had called him. How did his thoughts get so jumbled up? No not 'How', 'When' would be a better quest—

"Sirius?" He blinked; huh he was still looking at the spoon.

"Sirius?" He finally met the worried gaze of Frank. Sirius blinked again, why would Frank be worried? It was not like he was sitting by Sirius side by free-will. Sirius knew that Alice, Frank's girlfriend, made him sit here.

"Are you okay?" Sirius grew confused, okay? Why wouldn't he be okay? He was not some fragile Victorian heroine. Sirius opened his mouth to dismiss the question, but what came out took them all by surprise,

"Just tired." Sirius's eyes widened, he quickly looked down as his ears burned, and red patched appeared on them. That was not what he had in mind.

But that doesn't mean that it's not true; sometimes he feels as if he was being weighed down, as if he was trying to walk up in a neck deep, muddy river.

He wonders absentmindedly, if this how Remus feels before the full moon.

"Maybe you should take a day off?" This time is was Dorcas who asked. He dragged his gaze from the plate to look at her. She continued looking vaguely concerned, "you know, rest the day?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"You look like an Inferi." She said blandly.

He shook his, "I'll manage." _(_No you won't_) _And gave them a smile that was just a stretch of skin; he didn't have the energy to muster up something real. He got up from the table, pretending he didn't see them exchange worried glances, and hoped to spend the few minutes left for the next class in a place less crowded. Less concerned glances.

On his way out, he didn't meet anyone's eyes. He feels like he's open raw; defenseless.

* * *

Frank watched Sirius disappear in the sea of people, with maybe more concern then that was needed. But after who knows what happened, and The Marauders became; three to one, Sirius had been looking more and more _haggard._

Dorcas was not looking so much better; the normally aloof witch was watching Sirius like most people watched a sick puppy on the street. With concern, but the attitude of, maybe someone else will take care of it.

"Do you want to discuss what just happened?" Dorcas asked from beside him.

He was going to shake his head, and tell her to probably forget about it, because opening that door looked like something too big for them to handle. But when he thought about it, how big the problem must be for Sirius? He sighed. "Well, why not."

He was about to get up when Dorcas cached his hand, he slowly sat down and looked questioningly at her. She arched an eyebrow, he arched an eyebrow back. She sighed, "Privacy is good, but don't you think, leaving now after Sirius, while we looked concerned, and him drained, won't make anyone suspicious?"

"Good point but -" he then looks at the transparent bubble around them. Fran sighs, and asks, "How long did you have that up?"

Dorcas's smirk did not contain its usual mirth. "The second you had to call him for the third time."

And Frank was again filled with concern, because Sirius- "Sirius is a prankster, he plays Quidditch, he is a _marauder._" He took a deep breath; his brain was working faster than his mouth. "I Know he heard me, I saw his spoon almost dropping. So, why didn't he _respond_?" His mouth worked soundlessly for a few moments before he found his voice, "He responds to the questions asked of other people. He responds to the questions not asked at all."

Dorcas smirked, this time a little more genuinely. However you smirk genuinely that is.

But then she got serious. After a few moments she finally said slowly, as if she's still thinking about it, "He looked as if he for a moment had forgotten someone has even called his name."

Frank felt as if he had swallowed a lemon. Dorcas continued, "The first you called him- well because he looked like he was stuck in some sort of nightmare. He reacted, but didn't turn." Her eyebrows furrowed. "Then he looked as if-"

"He had forgotten all about me calling him?"

She nodded. Frank sighed and asked, "Did you see his face after I called him?" Frank didn't give her a chance to answer. "He looked as if he was remembering something, and then his face got all twisted up, and then he looked _bitter._"

"Bitter is not a good expression on Sirius Black." Dorcas murmured, and then she shook her head as if to bat those thoughts away. "And the second time you called him; he looked concerned and vaguely horrified."

Frank thumped his head on the table. Dorcas ignored him. He did not move. His voice muffed from the table, he said, "The third time, he looked as if he finally realized that he was looking at a spoon all this time."

"And the last and fourth time you called him, he finally looked at you, and he looked-" She hesitated. Dorcas Meadowes did not _hesitate. _Frank looked up from where his face was mashed against the table. She was giving him a long look, Frank sighed,

"I know, alright? I'm not stupid. He looked as if he thought I didn't care about him."

"He thinks you're here because your girlfriend said so."

Frank sighed."I may be here because Alice expressed her concerns about Sirius, but I'm also here because I care about him."

Dorcas snorted, "Try telling him that."

Frank sighed _again _"Did you see when he answered my question?" Dorcas nodded.

"None of us were expecting that answer, not even _him_." She blew out a breath. "His smile when he left?"

Frank shuddered. "_That_ is not considered anything close to a smile." He closed his eyes and mashed his face with the table, again. "It was- it was just a- like- _there was no emotion._ It was just a stretch of skin. It's like he did it just for us."

It was Dorcas's turn to sigh.

After a few moments she murmured, "_Tempus."_ Dorcas said, "Come on twenty minutes left for the classes to start."

Frank grunted, she patted his head, "I'll join Lily, she's been looking over at us oddly since Sirius left." She stood up, but Frank grabbed her wrist lightly. She gave him a curious look.

"Do you think I should go find Sirius?"

"Leave him be. He looks as if he needs time alone."

"He looks like he'd do something stupid if left alone." Her face softened, and she said,

"We'll go look for him in the free period. Okay?"

"Okay."

She turned to leave, and he lets her wrist go. "Doesn't it scare you?" Frank whispers, she doesn't turn, "The way we can read his face like an open book? He a _Black _for Merlins sake."

Dorcas sighed, and reminds him, "After potions." After a moment Frank nods, and then pauses in mid motion,

"Call Alice over for me!"

Dorcas salutes him without turning.

* * *

Lily Evans is normally not a suspicious type, but when you see; Potter, Remus and Pettigrew sitting without their resident member and not even looking at him _once_ or cracking jokes. And Black looking exhausted and unwell, with the company of Longbottom and Dorcas, and they look _concerned _for _Black._ And when this has been going on for _days_, it's absolutely okay to be suspicious. And it's about _The Marauders_, in their case you should always be suspicious.

But not concerned. No she is not concerned for Black. Not today, not tomorrow, not in any alternative universe, not ever-

"Admit it; you are totally concerned for Sirius."

Lily thumps her head on the table, her voice muffed as she informs Marlene that she is not concerned about Black, but somehow the words change in between their journey between her brain and her mouth and what comes out instead is, "Okay. Maybe just a little bit_._"

Lily blinks, and then sighs; no use lying to yourself now. Marlene laughs.

Lily watched with narrowed eyes how Longbottom and Dorcas watch Black when he leaves. How Black looks like he needed to escape _right that second_. How the rest of The Marauders completely ignore Black's exit. How Potter bites his lip, but looks at Remus and sighs. How Pettigrew's eyes track Black leaving, and how he opens his mouth to say something but looks at Remus and shuts up. How Severus hasn't looked up from his plate, how he is burning in silent fury.

Lily watches everything, but she could do nothing because she doesn't know what the root of conflict _is_. All the dots she could connect were; something happened between Severus, Remus and Black. And its Black's fault. Normally Lily would make a comment about how obviously it's his fault, but no, not when Black looks like death warmed over.

But something still happened, something _bad_, and something so big that _Headmaster Dumbledore_ is involved. Something so big that Potter and Pettigrew believe that they have _no right_ to get in between. Something that makes Black look like- like- like, just like. Lily sighs, she has no word, Black just looks so _unBlack _like_. _And that for some reason makes Lily feel wrong.

And concerned for him apparently.

"Earth to Lily."

"Exactly where I don't want to be, life is getting so confusing; I'm concerned for Black."

Marlene sighs, and says softly, "I won't blame you there, Lils. Have you looked at him recently?"

"You know I did, but _why _does he look like that? What happened between the Marauders? Why are the other three behaving as if someone had died? Why-"

Marlene laughs, but Lily can tell it's a little forced. "Whoa there, Lils. Why don't you ask the man in question yourself?"

Asking Black? Lily hums, not a bad idea. If he doesn't answers, he doesn't. If he does, Lily finally gets some _answers._ For the first time this day Lily smiles genuinely. The other girl watches her warily, "You know what Marle? I think I will."

Marlene startles, and sits up straight hurriedly, and she looks horrified, "Lily, no! What are you thinking? I was joking!"

Lily shrugs, she has made up her mind. "You were. But I wasn't"

Before Marlene can say another word, Dorcas joins them. And Lily is a little glad because Marlene can be very persistence when she wants to be, and Lily needs answers; this has been going on for far too long.

While Dorcas is trying to wake up a sleeping Alice, Lily gives Marlene a long look that conveys her not to say anything about their earlier conversation. Marlene sighs but nods grudgingly. Their staring contest is broken when Dorcas shouts,

"Oi! Mrs. Longbottom, get up! You hubby's asking for you!" Alice looks faintly horrified as she wakes up, but she looks a little pleased too. Lily looks over to Frank to see somewhat same emotions on his face. Alice gives the three of them a little wave as she walks away to her boyfriend. And Lily looks a little wistfully because she- No, Lily mentally shakes her head; no time for boyfriend when there is school and matters _unsolved_.

But not for long as Lily is now on its tail. Nothing can stand between Lily and her desire to figure out what happened.

Well except, Potions.

With Slytherins.

Lily thumps her head on the table, again. Dorcas looks startled and Marlene watches them with wary amusement.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **2,500 words, yay. I should probably write more. I'm going to finish this fic. Hopefully.

Parings that are probably going to come if this fic goes in the direction I want it to: James/Lily **(Is their ship name Jilly? Cause that reminds me of jelly)**, Frank/Alice **(do they **_**have**_** a ship name?)** and Remus/Sirius **(Obviously)**. Don't worry, I'll think of more couples.

Stay tuned for more concerned people.


	2. We are searching

All We Are  
By LeaBlackletter

Chapter – 1  
We are searching

"One by one your defenses are burning out,  
The wall that shielded you once is now crumbling down."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The chapter was late 'cause I don't have a beta that could go through it, so I had to do it. I also forgot to mention that I do not own J.K. Rowling and/or Harry Potter and its characters, basically I don't own anything if it seems familiar to you. And if I did own the books there wouldn't be a_ny_ deaths. _**NO ONE**_ would die. No one. And sorry for the late update, school got in the way.

* * *

**Description:** After the incident in fifth year in which Snape meets Lupin as a werewolf, Sirius starts having dreams, dreams about The 12 Grimmauld Place; but it looks worn out, abandoned,_ dark. _And about a place he can't escape, where he's living his worst nightmares again and again. The Marauders have broken up. Frank and Dorcas investigate the matter, and others join them.

**Point of View(s): **Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Lily Evans. (3)

**Parings: **Remus/Sirius (Wolfstar), Frank/Alice and James/Lily. (3)

* * *

**Chapter Description: **The cool dude vibe that Frank had going, is now cracking. Frank is also in disbelief to how Dorcas does the stuff she does. Also, Frank and Dorcas suck at subtlety and are probably going to fail their potions assignment. Dorcas does not care. Sirius is dangerously close to rocking an emo vibe, and apparently nightmares are not the only things bothering him. Sirius also has a '_moment'_ about Remus. He just doesn't get a break, does he? James is a pro at subtlety. Peter is not. Figures. Remus has a new motto. Lily has an itch. An itch about _MYSTREY!_ Marlene is a badass friend and a life saver. And Slughorn tries so hard to remain oblivious to all this. _So hard_.

And it's all a little more complicated than it looks.

**Last Chapter:** Sirius is having weird and horrifying dreams, and apparently attention problems. Dorcas and Frank are on to him, and Frank had never sighed this much as he has in this day. Dorcas is somewhat sneaky. Lily is suspicious of the marauders and will do anything to get down at the matter of things, while being in disbelief over how she is concerned about _Black_. Marlene is sympathetic and does not support direct approaches. The rest of the Marauders are pretending that their third member doesn't exist, and James and Peter fail at pretending. Remus is a pro at it, but that's not necessarily a good thing. Severus is drowning in fury. And Alice sleeps.

* * *

Frank is a very easy going kind of guy; he never took anything to heart, and was mostly chill. So it was very hard for him to understand how people went on with their live while being _concerned._ Being concerned had open new things for Frank that he wasn't sure he liked; he now can't stay still, or concentrate, and his thoughts somehow always end up to Sirius Black; the reason for his current concerned state.

And he keeps finding himself thinking horrifying things that could happen to Sirius _right now._

Most of them are ridicules theories, which he would have laughed on if there wasn't a possibility of them happening. But, look, if the ridicules notion of The Marauders breaking up can happen then so can his ridicules theories. Which is not exactly good for his state of mind.

Dorcas stomped on his foot.

"_Merlin's balls_." he cursed softly, wincing, and shot a glare at her. She was staring ahead, but there was an amused tilt to her mouth. "Why'd you do that?" He whispered harshly with a frown.

"Because you're acting like an idiot." Frank opened his mouth in protest, but Dorcas didn't give him a chance to speak. "Stop worrying yourself silly, he won't do anything stupid." She frowned and added with a murmur, "Probably doesn't even have the energy for it."

"Did you just say silly?" Frank asked, suddenly amused, but then his mind went in a wind-whirl about Sirius again, and he asked her, confused, "How were you so sure that he wasn't coming to the class?"

Dorcas shrugged softly. However that you shrug softly that is, and said, "He's Sirius, and to add it off, he is a _Black_; he wouldn't want anyone doing something to him while is venerable, I'm surprised why he even came to breakfast today."

"Probably 'cause he's a Gryffindor." Frank joked lightly. Dorcas snorted elegantly. However that you snort elegantly that is. Frank doesn't know how Dorcas does half the stuff that she does.

"Ah! The Wiggenweld Potion A wonderful choice, you two, hard, but if you're interested, you can achieve anything." Professor Slughorn suddenly exclaimed happily from behind them. Frank thought that his hear might have skipped a beat just then. Dorcas appeared unaffected. Frank huffed.

But then his bran caught up with what Slughorn said. Frank was now absolutely sure his hear just skipped a beat. He had opened up some page of his potions textbook (Dorcas hadn't even bothered) so Slughorn thought they weren't fooling around in his class (When they totally were). Frank felt like slapping himself. He opened his mouth to correct the Professor, when Slughorn started talking again,

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Meadowes have chosen Wiggenweld for their assignment. Oh, this is just splendid; Mr. Snape has chosen Draught of Living Death. Oh my, is a wonderful pair." Slughorn seemed abnormally happy about them choosing a few of the dangerous potions. But the damage had been done; now they had to make_ Wiggenweld_.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief when Slughorn went over to Snape to give him some 'tips' (To tell Snape about his mother, while Snape ignored him with admirable determination, till Slughorn moved to his new victim). And then he remembered about them creating the potion.

Dorcas patted his arm, "One problem at a time, Frank." She says. "One problem at a time."

Frank thumped his head on the table.

* * *

Sirius doesn't know how much time had passed, and to be honest, he particularly didn't care.

He looked at the black lake, and sighed. He didn't even know why he woke up this morning. Except… except he kind of _did, _he not only had the dreams but something else as well, something he didn't know what to name. When Sirius woke up, he was going to go back to sleep; 'cause he was in no mood to face people, but- _but_ the second he had that thought, he had a feeling, a feeling as if something was _slipping_ past him, there was a gut feeling so strong he thought he was going to be sick. But when he decided he would face the day after all, the feeling vanished.

Sirius sighed; he didn't feel like himself these days. What the fuck was happening to him?

He walked towards the secret passage from where he came here, and wondered absentmindedly about the time.

He looked at his wrist watch, only there was no watch. Sirius suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and this time it had nothing to do with the mysterious gut feeling. He remembers now, in a fit of rage he had thrown the watch somewhere in the dorm after Remus had continued to ignore his presence. Lupin had flinched, but he hadn't even looked at Sirius. The watch was a gift from Remus himself, he had given it on Sirius's fourteenth birthday, and Sirius had treasured it. Still does. It had become a part of him, and it still is. It was like a little piece of Remus he carried with him, a piece that the werewolf had give him himself. Nomatter how weird that sounded.

Sirius laughed; a sound that sounded so _broken._ And then he had to swallow back the sob that was threatening to escape, but he told himself firmly; he hadn't cried till now, and he wasn't going to start _now_.

Blinking until his eyes weren't watery, Sirius gave a wary sigh. He still didn't know what the time was, and he had no desire to run into anyone. And for that he had to know what the time was, he though as looked at his bare wrist, ignoring the sudden hurt that spiked his heart. And then he could have slapped himself, he was a wizard _dammit_.

"_Tempus_." Sirius mumbled, suddenly exhausted with life itself, and then unexpectedly he felt as if he was on fire, he felt as if he was being turned _inside out_. His heart beat sped up, and Sirius looked confused at his wand that was looking as if it was creating a ball of fire. Dread piled up in his stomach, but it was too late, the magic coming from the wand exploded before he could drop it.

And then he felt magic go crazy, Sirius stumbled to the nearest wall, his hands trying to find a solid object. He felt his magic fighting against his body, trying to escape. Sirius felt dizzy. His hands were flowing with magic, as if the wand wasn't enough for it.

And then the magic left Sirius at such a fast pace that it left Sirius breathless, gasping for breath. He looked at his hands from his blurry vision, they were shaking, but not damaged. _Thank Merlin._

Sirius took a trembling breath, trying to steady himself. And then he found himself to another surprise, he was surrounded by floating numbers of time, _all around him_. Sirius looked at bewilderment at all of them; there was the time of _New York_, _Whales_, _Ireland_ and so many more.

Sirius searched for his wand he had dropped sometime he felt as he was dying, and stood up on shaky legs. He waved his wand to cancel the spell, but he was again surprised. Sirius absentmindedly thought he didn't like surprises anymore, while he felt as if someone was _tearing his skin apart._ The spell was canceled, and Sirius fell to the floor, breathing hard. The aftermath leaving him feeling oddly… raw.

Sirius scrambled back to his feet, panic bubbling in his chest. He got that feeling again, the feeling as if sand was slipping through his fingers, like something important was slipping past him. Sirius breathed heavily, his chest heaving. He felt as if he had to leave _now_. So he did. He ran.

Sirius ran not even looking where his feet lead him.

* * *

Lily feels wrong, like there is an itch she can't scratch. And it's getting _very _annoying.

It's a good thing that the class was about to be over in two minutes, or the suspense was going to kill her. Dorcas and Longbottom were looking at the door every now and then as if doing that may cause the time to go faster, James Potter was doing the same thing, but he was _much_ more subtle. Figures. (Lily only caught him because she was looking for the signs.)

Pettigrew was glancing nervously at Potter and then even _more_ nervously at Remus. If that was even possible. Remus was ignoring everything around him like he was marathoning; _ignorance is bliss,_ in his mind. Maybe that's his new motto, Lily muses. And Slughorn was, as always, trying to remain oblivious to it all.

Currently he was chatting about something or the other with her, but unlike normally Lily couldn't even bother to focus on the professor. Which was a concern in itself as she hadn't even payed attention to anything this class; to busy thinking about the enigma which was Sirius Black_._

It's a good thing she has Marlene as her partner, or else something would have happened to her like it did to Dorcas and Longbottom. _Wiggenweld?_ For Havens sake, even she had trouble preparing that potion. And Longbottom who was _eh_ if not worse than Alice at potions and that was a fete in itself. Dorcas wouldn't even bother with the potion. They were so going to fail this assignment.

And suddenly the sharp sting of the bell starts— and Dorcas and Longbottom are running out of the class as if the devil was on heir trail. Lily blinked, and only just caught Potter giving those two a weird look and the widening of his eyes — and then even Potter ran. Lily blinked again. Pettigrew looked hesitate at Remus, but for some reason Remus was not meeting Pettgrew's eyes. The mousey brown hired kid gave Remus one last nervous glance and then he also ran. Lily was half expecting it by this point.

It all happened it a matter of less than 30 seconds.

Marlene sighed and said to her as they packed their bags at a _very slow_ pace, "You know you could go join them, right?"

Lily blinked sure she was imagining what he friend had just said. And _dammit_ she should stop being so surprised all the time. "Sorry?"

She could feel Marlene roll her eyes, "You know; go run after Black, I'm not going to stop you."

Lily blinks again, how did Marlene know that? And then she sighs, because of course; it's _Marlene_. "Are you sure your okay with it?" Lily asks hesitate all of a sudden.

"No." Marlene replies without a thought, and Lily is taken aback again _goddammit_ because, _what? "_So, that's why I'm coming with you." Huh, unexpected, but appreciated.

Ten minutes later, Lily is sure that Sirius Blacks existence has been wiped off of the face of the earth; there is nothing, _nothing_ that could suggest that he was a_nywhere, _and nobody knows where he is, all they do is _shrug. _And Marlene was starting to get pissy, and if Marlene gets pissy she is the _most unoptimistic person on earth._ So, now Lily is pissy because she has enough negative thoughts flowing around her head already _thank you very muc-_

"I GOT IT!" Lily shouts. And Marlene startles to a stop.

"Got what?" She asks, and Lily couldn't help but grin. She ignored the other students in the hallway who were giving her weird looks, and said to Marlene in a whisper, energy bubbling under her skin,

"I got an idea on how to find Sirius Black."

* * *

**Authors Note: **1935 words 'cause I have to write so much more but it's been so long since an update so… HAPPY SECOND CHAPTER DAY!

Okay, time to clear some things up *cracks knuckles* First of all, in the potions class they were assigned to choose a potion as their assignment and discuses about it. They had to make it without their teacher's aid. So Frank had opened the potions book to some random page, so if he and Dorcas did talk, Slughorn would think they were discussing their project. He should have thought more on what he did, but he was distracted by his concern. Annnnnnd they are supposed to make a temporary potion which only acts as a duplicate, like it's not the real potion, it does not perform the activity of the real potion, it only looks like the exact duplicate, so it take _very_ less time to prepare it.  
I can go into more detail about it, but I doubt any one wants to read it. Buuuut if anyone a_ctually_ wants to know, message me and I will shower you with my rants about it.

And why Sirius visited the Black Lake, 'cause water is hella calming. Have you ever just sat and gazed at water moving? It's possessing, and it gives you a sense of peace. And when Sirius ran from the great hall, he was anxious and had to calm down before he did something he would regret. Again.

For those of you who don't know what a Wiggenweld potion is; A wizard prince once used this (Wiggenweld) potion to awaken a princess who had been given the Draught of Living Death by the Hag Leticia Somnolens. The prince first put some of the potion on his lips and then kissed the princess. (From Hp wiki)

Stay tuned for more concerned people.


End file.
